paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and A Superhero battle
This is a Crossover collaboration Editors * Asa * Venz Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Gold * Andres Plot It all begins at the Lookout where the Pups begins to Play Superheroes while Andres played as the villan and Gold Played as hostage Andres: Hahaha! You have no way to save her. Gold: (Tied on a Rope) Save me mighty pups. Chase: Don't worry Maam. we will save you. Andres: hahahaha. Skye runs and begins to tag Andres but no avail Chase begins to crack a code on Gold's rope. Zuma: You can't Run Dude. Arf! Arf! Buoy! Zuma fires his Buoy at Andres but deflected. Andres:(Kicks his Buoy) Gold: (whimpers in fear) Hurry Super Pups Chase: keeps working on the code Zuma: (Gets trapped by his own Buoy) Andres: Haha Nice try. Skye: Okay it's our turn. Rubble: On the Double! Andres: Try. Rubble, Rocky and Skye tries to land a tag on Andres but ends up tumbling Each other. Just as then Chase:(fires tennis balls on Andres) Give up Villan Chase and Gold stands up against Andres. Gold: Give up Bully. Just as then the Pups round up Andres. Andres: Looks like I am cornered. Andres:(Forced to Stand Down) well done. Gold: Good job pups Chase: Thanks it was fun and you two did good jobs s the villain and the one needing to be rescued. Andres: hahahah at least its very fun. Meanwhile at the woods of Aljabal Apollo: Looks like this is a place where I sense something fuzzy. Spider King: hehehehe.....(inside the cave) Now with these Hostages the Paw Patrol and Apollo are At my mercy now! Alex, Katie: HELP! Apollo: Tch. My Friends..... Spider: So Where's your APOLLO NOW! MWAHAHAHA! Apollo: Don't worry. I will save the Day Spider King (turns toward the voice faking surprise and in a mocking tone) A Apollo how nice o you to join us here to stop me are you? Apollo: Yeah.(begins to Charge the Spider king) Spider King:No way!(Begins to land 7 blows on Apollo and spins him a pasted on a wall along with Alex and Katie) Spider King: You lost again this time. Apollo: (Struggles against the webbing) This won't hold me Spider King Spider King: Oh really then keep trying by all means (laughs) Katie, Alex: Apollo help us. Just as then the Spider king Spins a web around Apollo so tight he can't escape. Spider king: So Stay there!(walks away deeper to the cave) Alex: How do we call help or PAW Patrol now. Katie: I don't know. Apollo: I think I know.(closes his Eyes) Back at the lookout. Gold, Ryder and the Pups are laying on a shade watching the clouds. Andres closed his Eyes and Suddenly. Andres:(sense) Oh my..... I can't dream or believe. APOLLO! Apollo(mindlink): Yeah. It's me the Super pup. I need help. along with Alex and Katie. Andres(Mindlink): So. why did you need help. Apollo(mindlink): I got caught by the Spider King when I tried to rescue them now I need you and the Paw patrols help. Andres(Mindlink): Don`t worry Apollo we will help you. Apollo(mindlink): Hurry! Andres: AH! Gold: Andres something wrong. Rubble: yeah. Andres: (looks on Ryder) Ryder. permission to have a mission. Ryder: Andres what's the problem. Andres: Apollo needs us. Pups:(Gasp) Rubble: Don't tell me its just a dream. Andres: NO! Gold: We have to help him Rubble: He needs us. Andres: I sense his Mana along with Alex's and Katie's Rocky: Then what we waiting for lets go Skye: We need to save them The pups look at Ryder Category:Collaboration Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Slight Violence